


ubercharge's A/B/Omegaverse (Genji's Notebook)

by hanzo shimada (ubercharge)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Social Commentary, Alpha Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Genji Shimada, Omega Jesse McCree, infodump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubercharge/pseuds/hanzo%20shimada
Summary: a personal reference for my a/b/o-verse, written from the 1st person pov of genji and more or less contextualized in the overwatch universe. basically just a big infodump. i did a lot of research.





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it’s your local dave hanzo ubercharge writing about a/b/o. i wanted to have some kind of outline for my own omegaverse to work with, because authors take a lot of liberties with theirs and i may write several more a/b/o things so i’d like to have a clear set of ‘rules’ to work off of. this took me one day to write (+plenty of research!). i was writing for... pretty much the whole day.
> 
> i might end up changing small things within individual fics if it suits me, but i thought writing this would be good so i don’t have to cover all the same details again and again, as i have readers (hello to followers of [@slutmadas](http://slutmadas.tumblr.com/)) who really like a/b/o so a thing like this would be good for people like them who intend on reading more than one of my a/b/o fics. when i write em. one day. enjoy! it’s written in Litely Meta™ More Or Less IC™ genji’s pov because............. i felt like it.
> 
> if you don't like what i've done with a/b/o, you're free to write it the way you like. this is obvious. //

My name is Genji Shimada. Dr. Ziegler was really tired yesterday - I mean, she’s always tired, she works so hard and for such long hours. But she told me I should spend less time sitting around brooding. I’m not really brooding. At least, I don’t think I am. I was at the practice range, venting frustration by throwing shuriken at the targets. Okay, so maybe I was brooding a little. I thought I could listen to her. I have this notebook and a really nice pen from a set that Gabe picked up in Chicago. I thought it would be okay to do some writing.

I told her I wasn’t sure what to write; I don’t have any stories inside of me. She told me that was silly, because everyone has a story. I didn’t want to write about my past. It can still anger me to think about, and if it didn’t, I wouldn’t be hurling shuriken around the practice range. She said to maybe pick a topic, something I could talk about.

I was going to pick gender, but I thought it would get too complicated. So I settled on status. Not social, but biological.

Angela was reading over some other things I wrote, and told me I should write this in English to practice my fine motor skills or something - maybe a joke. As if the cyberization would make writing difficult. It did, but I can handle it. I’ve been handling it for a long time, you know. I told her, like hell I was going to write in English, but in more polite words. She gave me a look and said she’d just translate my notes to English if I wrote them in Japanese, so I told her to do it if she felt like it.

I was kidding, but I think she might actually do it.

 _[_ **_ZIEGLER:_ ** _I did tell him to write in English. I know he’s fluent, but it seemed like it’d make good practice, because he still talks to me in Japanese and writes in Japanese when he can. He has some interesting thoughts on alpha/beta/omega dynamics, though, which is why I thought it’d be worth translating them. He said he wouldn’t mind, but I think he might’ve just been humouring me. It’s hard to tell; he doesn’t take the faceplate off very often. I have to learn to read him better. I used to be able to do so, fairly well, but he's mellowed out a lot. ]_

My biological status is ‘omega’. There are plenty of stereotypes about each status, but I think omegas have the wildest ones, with alphas coming in a close second. Betas make up the majority, and they don’t have as many jokes made about them because of it. Alphas, betas, and omegas all have different traits and social roles. And you know, you shouldn’t call it a ‘biological role’, because that implies we really have roles... apparently it’s better to say ‘biological status’, which is what most of us already do, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\\ i do rather like the ‘traditional’ a/b/overse, but an issue many people (understandably) have with it is the dubcon aspect. which is why i made it very clear in my verse how consent is mandatory, regardless of mating cycles.
> 
> but frankly, the traditional a/b/overse is something that is still of interest to me, and i may write _this_ verse but with more instinct/undeniable mating cycle-related stuff that would make it dubcon. it would not be a new experience for me; i’ve already written dubcon, anyway. nobody is surprised.


	2. BIOLOGICAL STATUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alpha/beta/omegas, heat/rut, y'know that stuff //

**OMEGA (15% OF GLOBAL POPULATION):**

This is what I am. The least common biological status. Omegas in different regions and cultures are treated differently. They’re rarer in some places than others, and may be highly prized and guarded fiercely. They may also be treated poorly and looked down upon. It depends on where you are, and the thoughts others have about omegas can vary greatly. I would say that it’s the  _ riskiest _ status to have - not that you can choose what you are. It can be hard to tell how someone will treat you if you’re an omega, because you’re not sure where they come from and where they grew up. Many omegas will hide and suppress it to avoid trouble. They’re generally smaller than both betas and alphas.

The defining trait of omegas is that they go into heat. Heat cycles vary based on the individual, but generally speaking, the more time an omega goes between heats, the longer and more intense the heat will be when it comes. For myself, it comes about every three months and lasts 4-6 days. This is within the average range. It’s not too bad when it comes, but some heats are worse than others, that’s just how it is. I’ve met omegas who have monthly heats that only last two days, and I’ve met omegas who only go into heat about once every six months that last up to  _ 9 days _ . I’ve been told it’s very intense. They need to take time off work for it.

An omega can usually tell when a heat is coming due to PHS (pre-heat syndrome, kind of like PMS, you know). Symptoms can vary depending on the individual, but it’s a bit like a ramping up period of heat symptoms before the heat itself. Increased sensitivity in the body, certain food cravings, mood swings, and of course, nesting behaviours are common symptoms. Cis females have their periods a few days or even weeks after their heat.

I used to take heat suppressants. It was a must, working with the Clan. They didn’t want their second son to be an omega; they wanted a beta. An alpha could be dealt with, but a beta was ideal. Unfortunately for my family, they got me. So suppressants it was. McCree also takes heat suppressants, and he’s a little different from myself. His cycles are about a month longer, and more intense. As a cyborg, I can artificially alter and suppress my cycles as I see fit. Poor McCree can’t do that. Once a year or so, he stops taking suppressants because he doesn’t like the side effects. He says they do something funny to him and that makes it so he doesn’t like taking them for too long. But when his heat returns after the suppressants wear off, it’s very hard for him to deal with. I don’t really know how he does it. He must have some reliable sex toys. For his particular work, he prefers having one heat annually, even if it’s a very intense one, instead of three or four a year. Though, this was before he mated with Hanzo. Now he lets his natural cycle continue. Some omegas take suppressants for years and years on end with few adverse effects, but he might have some medical specifics about him that make it so he shouldn’t do that. It’s not my business.

I think a lot of stereotypes about omegas comes from heat in particular. Some people assume it turns an omega into a sex-crazed mess. That an omega in heat absolutely cannot function in society until they’re fucked and knotted by an alpha, but really, that’s not true. Okay, so omegas like McCree - he hides it really well, by the way - with long heat cycles (though his is long because of suppressants) will have more trouble. But that doesn’t mean he’ll fuck just anyone, you know. He’s very picky, like most omegas I know. Heat usually just means a lot of sexual frustration. Omegas are all able to self-lubricate, but this really only happens with stimulation and arousal. It can be a time of lowered inhibitions, which is why omegas choose to take suppressants and/or time off work when their heat comes. But, if an omega doesn’t want to have sex with you off their heat, that doesn’t mean their heat will make it so they  _ will _ want to have sex with you. You should treat them like a person, you know. Consent is mandatory.

Cis female omegas are more fertile during their heat, but cis male omegas can’t breed anyway. So don’t ask me why they have heats. Someone might’ve explained this to me once when I was wondering about it, but I didn’t get an answer. I think it has something to do with the function of society, less with biology in relation to reproduction. It’s all very complex. Omegas are all capable of lactation. Cis female omegas do have uteruses so they can reproduce, cis male omegas don’t; they have dicks. I wrote ‘dicks’ here instead of ‘penises’ because I thought Dr. Ziegler would get a kick out of it.

_ [  _ **_ZIEGLER:_ ** _ He was right. I did get a kick out of it. ] _

Another omega habit that has a lot of jokes made about it is nesting. I don’t really get the jokes; what’s so strange about wanting a comfortable space for yourself? An omega with a den in a place where they feel safe and secure will pass through their heat in a much more pleasant manner than an omega who does not. Different people will find different things comfortable, but a bunch of pillows and blankets arranged in a general nest-like fashion is suitable for most. An omega with a mate will find more comfort with clothes and things that smell like their mate. And of course, the nest is a nice place for the omega and their mate to have sex during the omega’s heat. Or during other times, whatever works for them.

It’s best for the omega to get rest during their heat, whether or not they have a mate. Their mate should stay close if possible, especially if they’re an alpha. Alphas are particularly protective of their mates, especially if they’re an omega in heat or if their mate is pregnant. It’s good manners to take care of your omega, you know. Let them sleep for a few days and bring their food and water to them and you can have a lot of sex. It’s very fun and very sweet, I promise. There’s a lot of laundry to be done after, but that’s just something you have to get used to if you don’t have waterproof bedding... or servants.

Heat cycles can shift over time. If an omega is mated with an alpha, their cycles will both shift over time to match each other’s. It can take a few cycles, it can take years. I’ve been told it takes less time if the pair is very close. An omega’s heat cycle can also change due to medical reasons, or even things like comfort with someone and readiness to take a mate. You know, I have a funny story about that, though it’s not my own. McCree’s mate is Hanzo, and Hanzo’s an alpha. He’s been good to McCree, though. Very traditional, but very good to him all the same. He’s helped McCree with his nest, and leaves him clothes and his pillows when they’re apart at night. I could tell before McCree told me, because he smelled like Hanzo. Anyway, Hanzo actually triggered McCree’s heat cycle early by making him feel comfortable and loved. It’s really cute, I think.

_ [  _ **_ZIEGLER:_ ** _ Jesse never told me this happened, but it’s not hard to tell. Firstly, he should’ve known I’d be able to smell another alpha on him. Alphas and omegas are particularly good with scents, you know. Secondly, he has been off suppressants for a bit, so I could tell he was in heat. Again, by scent. I agree with Genji - it is very cute. ] _

 

**ALPHA (25% OF GLOBAL POPULATION):**

About a quarter of people are alphas, which is a decent chunk more than omegas. Alphas also have plenty of unpleasant stereotypes about them, and their own quirks that define their biological status. Like with omegas, treatment of them varies by region and culture. They may be seen as desirable due to them often being strong and dominant. They may be seen as too aggressive, too rash. They’re generally larger in size than both betas and omegas. In some places, both alphas and omegas are seen as very desirable and much more precious than betas, the majority group. There are places where alphas and/or omegas are worshipped like gods, which has always been entertaining to me.

Alphas go into rut, which parallels the heat that omegas have. Like omegas, they may take suppressants for it, as it can interfere with their daily lives and work when it comes. Rut cycles (I’m not sure if that’s what they call it, but I think it makes sense to call it that) can vary, like heat cycles, but they usually last longer and are, on average, a few days longer than the average heat. Instead of PHS, there’s a fadein and out period that lasts a couple of days each, which is part of why rut lasts longer than heat. After the fadein period, the rut itself starts, but those couple of days in and out count as part of rut, too. It’s when the alpha is most fertile, though the symptoms are stronger in the middle few days of rut. It’s also when their pheromones are strongest, and others, particularly omegas and  _ particularly _ omegas in heat can smell an alpha in rut - the latter group doing so with the most ease if the alpha is not masking their scent. Rut cycles can shift over time, like heat cycles; they’re both very similar. 

Rut suppressants are generally seen as less mandatory than heat suppressants, but I think that’s more of a social thing than biological. Rut can be just as intrusive in an alpha’s life as heat with an omega’s - it all varies a lot on an individual level. The alpha Overwatch agents almost all take suppressants, particularly if they’re not mated. Dr. Ziegler, Gabe - Captain Reyes, and Hanzo are a few of the alphas. Hanzo doesn’t take suppressants, but I’m not really sure if that’s because he has excellent self-control or because he kind of doesn’t give a fuck. He has McCree, though, so that might be part of it, too.

_ [  _ **_ZIEGLER:_ ** _ Yes, Jesse being Hanzo’s mate is a definite factor. Their cycles more or less match up, which is good for them. But... I think he really, actually doesn’t care. We’re all used to Shimada pheromones in the air. I think they do that either to mess with each other, or to mess with all of us. Maybe both. ] _

Stereotypes about alphas come not only from behaviour during rut, but the traditional alpha personality. As omegas are expected to be submissive, alphas are expected to be dominant. They don’t always fit into these boxes, especially out of heat/rut, but they can. Some non-alphas have a fear of alphas, assuming that they can’t control their biological nature. But that’s not true; like omegas in heat, an alpha in or out of rut does have self-control. They need to be seeking consent with their partner, and an alpha who takes advantage of their status or nature to coerce someone into having sex with them is a bad person. 

Alphas, regardless of gender, have cocks (and balls, I like those). They can impregnate partners with uteruses, and are generally able to do so with a higher chance than betas. Birth control for alphas who do not want to get their partner pregnant is a must, which is not to say it’s not still important for betas, but it makes unprotected sex with alphas more risky in that respect. Cis alpha females don’t have vaginas nor uteruses (no alphas do); they can’t get pregnant, only impregnate others. They can, however, develop breasts, but they can’t lactate as much as a cis beta female.

Alphas can release pheromones in or out of rut. Omegas can, too, but really only during their heat are the pheromones particularly strong. They can’t really do the same when they’re not in heat. The pheromones are primarily for asserting their alpha status and to attract a mate. Omegas and alphas are more scent-sensitive than betas, though betas can certainly smell alpha and omega pheromones, rut, and heat. Betas can release pheromones as well, but it’s primarily seen (smelled?) as an alpha/omega thing.

 

**BETAS (60% OF GLOBAL POPULATION):**

Betas are the majority group in almost any given region, and they are the majority of the global population. It’s never a bad thing to be a beta. They’re often seen as the standard or what’s normal, and in societies where being alpha and/or omega is looked down upon, alphas/omegas strive to be like their society’s betas, however that type of behaviour may be within their specific group.

Betas do not go into heat nor rut like alphas/omegas, though cis female betas can be impregnated like cis female omegas. They are less fertile than their omega counterparts, but still able to reproduce successfully and with minor complications (though both these points may differ on an individual level).

The lines between alpha/beta/omega are  _ not _ hard, as the lines between male/female are certainly not hard. Some betas can go into a sort of heat/rut, though it’s not nearly as intense as the heat/rut of the average alpha/omega. It can be a period of a few days where the beta experiences symptoms of heat/rut - they may have the desire to be bred/breed, show nesting behaviours, heightened physical sensitivity, and produce stronger pheromones than they normally can. It is possible for a beta to be alpha-leaning or omega-leaning (or neither), but not both.

_ [  _ **_ZIEGLER:_ ** _ What I find personally intriguing about alpha/omega-leaning betas is when cis females are alpha-leaning. A/O-leaning betas are already very uncommon, so many cis A-leaning females are at a bit of a loss for what to do during their pseudo-rut. I’ve been told strap-ons help a lot, though sexual gratification and having sex can be helpful to them, whether or not they’re penetrating their partner. ] _

Most betas are not particularly alpha/omega-leaning, and if they are, their heat/rut may be so minor that they wouldn’t bother going through the trouble of taking regular suppressants. The same goes for scent masking - the scent of a beta is rarely as evocative to others as the scent of an alpha/omega, even if the beta is in pseudo-heat/rut, but it can still be more attractive or interesting compared to that of the average beta. It depends on the other person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\\ [inspppppppppp](http://slutmadas.tumblr.com/post/155515796647/jesse-has-mentioned-in-front-of-hanzo-that-he)


	3. GENDER/SEXUALITY

People of all genders and sexualities can have any of the three biological statuses. Female/male alphas are about an even split, though there are generally more female betas and omegas (maybe to compensate for the reproductive ability disparity, uterus-ways?) than males, by a small percentage. Still, you can be male, female, neither, both, other, and be an alpha, beta, or an omega. You can be gay, bi, pan, something else, and be an alpha, beta, or an omega.

It’s a little different for those on the asexual spectrum. An asexual alpha/omega will still experience heat/rut of some sort, but it’s much less intense than the heat/rut of an average alpha/omega. If they desire it, they can have a friend/their partner help them out with it, but it’s not necessary. Of course, they are still more fertile during this period than when not in heat/rut, so it’s remains a good time to breed, if they want children. Acespec betas are rarely alpha/omega-leaning, but it is possible.

It’s also possible to be intersex, though this is rare in and of itself. Intersex individuals can be of any biological status, but it’s more of a noticeable physical difference with betas and omegas as alphas regardless of gender have penises. What counts as intersex is also not clearly defined, which complicates the matter further, as the biological stauses already show plenty of overlap. 


	4. COURTING, MATING, REPRODUCTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "reproduction" hahahahahahaha //

Courting can vary in different societies and cultures, as individuals may be more receptive to some types of advances over others. As always, the matter is more simple for betas. They may initiate, they may be the one receiving advances and gifts. The stereotype in most societies for alphas and omegas is that alphas are the ones who initiate, and omegas are the ones who are courted. This has manifested itself in rather undesirable and unpleasant stereotypes, like with those who see omegas as a sexual prize of sorts to be charmed and seduced.

The most common pairing is beta/beta due to them being the majority group, but alpha/omega is also played up in society and media. I personally think this is due to some personal biases and prejudices against both alphas and omegas - if the regular, normal betas don’t have to deal with them, then isn’t that perfect for them? Alpha/beta and beta/omega are also common. Alpha/alpha is very uncommon, though not impossible, and omega/omega is virtually unheard of (partially due to omegas being uncommon themselves).

The typical manner of an alpha courting an omega is well-documented and highly romanticized. Oh, betas live for our love and sex stories, don’t you know? Anyway, what the alpha does often involves several of the following things, beyond getting to know the omega like a beta - a  _ regular _ person, sorry: showing their reliability and ability to provide (e.g., food, comfort, being there to listen, being supportive), giving gifts, releasing pheromones. If the pair is close, the alpha may help the omega with their nest and even start scenting them by releasing pheromones nearby and possibly rubbing on them. Even a hug from an alpha, to give an example, can leave an omega (or a beta) smelling like them for some time, though it’s not as strong or clear a message as the alpha marking their mate properly.

It is possible for one to have multiple mates, and polyamorous relationships can occur regardless of biological status. I won’t talk about this much, because talking about the possible pairings is complicated enough.

Mating between the different statuses can be get complicated. Mating/having sex are, of course, separate from breeding, which is essentially the same but with the intent to reproduce. Alpha/cis omega female pairings are the most likely to produce children. This is primarily because of their higher fertility, but there are other factors like more self-lubrication with omegas, and the knot that alphas have. At climax, the base of the alpha’s cock swells into a knot, and this keeps their copious amounts of semen inside their mate. The tie lasts up to half an hour, and during this time, the partners can relax and the alpha usually takes the time to mark and scent their mate.

Reproduction is a simpler matter to explain. Roughly half the population has uteruses, roughly half has a cock. Put them together and you get children. As I’ve mentioned, alphas and omegas are more fertile during heat/rut, and alpha/omega-leaning betas (though they are uncommon) are also more fertile during their pseudo-heat/rut. There’s birth control for partners who do not wish for a child, and condoms are really useful. Especially for one night stands. You have no idea how useful they are. There are so many different types.

There’s another stereotype of highly protective alphas and pregnant/in heat omega partners. I do think alphas are more protective of their omega mates in either of these situations, but I don’t see why it’s such a big deal. It makes sense, doesn’t it? A pregnant omega, like a pregnant beta, is worth being more protective over, don’t you think? And an omega  _ can _ be incapacitated by a particularly bad heat (I’m thinking about McCree again, the poor cowman), so it makes complete sense that their mate (read: Hanzo) would be more protective over them during this rather sensitive time in their cycle.

I’ve also been told that in some places, alphas have to fight off other alphas to defend their omega. I’d like to think that the vast majority of alphas are not so desperate that they would try to steal another alpha’s mate (you know, that they would not  _ rape another human being _ regardless of that person’s biological status), but it would be wishful thinking of me to put limits on human depravity like that. Those people will exist, regardless of status. Though it is generally expected for an alpha to be able to fend off threats to their mate, I can’t say all the alphas I know strike me as the fighting type. I mean, Dr. Ziegler is. I’m not saying she isn’t.

_ [  _ **_ZIEGLER:_ ** _ Thanks, Genji. You seem to have remembered that I am reading this. And yes, I would not hesitate to fight anyone off if they threatened my mate. Or threatened me. Or anyone whom I care for, like my friends and patients. But... this isn’t necessarily an alpha trait of mine. Do you see a trend here, about the stereotypes? I mean, if Genji’s hilarious biting sarcasm hasn’t shown you already... ] _


	5. BEHAVIOURS (PRESENTING, SCENTING, NESTING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i did the titles in caps //

There are also a variety of behaviours associated with alphas and omegas (sometimes betas), besides heat/rut. The primary marker for the start of puberty is presenting as an alpha/beta/omega. Alphas go through their first rut, omegas their first heat (the first one is _awful_ ) followed by menstruation if applicable, and alpha/omega-leaning betas go through their first pseudo-rut/heat. Other betas will just go through puberty, and menstruation if applicable.

Presenting can be a very big deal in some cultures. A child does not develop their biological status prior to presenting, so you cannot tell whether they’re an alpha/beta/omega until puberty. Their personality and behaviours may give clues, but it’s never a sure fact until they present. It may call for celebration, or maybe something like a special dinner. Fun things like that. Then we lock up our new alphas and omegas in a room with some food and water until their first heat/rut is over, so they don’t bother the rest of us well-adjusted adults.

 _[_ **_ZIEGLER:_ ** _Wow. That was pretty harsh. Genji has had poor experiences being an omega in his family, so I can see why he’d be... less than happy about the perception and treatment of omegas in society. I’m glad he has a loving mate now. He’s come to terms with who he is. I mean, as a cyborg, but also as an omega. ]_

One cannot change their biological status. Even after being torn apart and rebuilt, I will still always be an omega. I am not sure how much of me you would need to tear apart and rebuild to change that part of me. It would be like changing my gender or sexuality; you cannot change either. So, treat others well regardless of their status. Young omegas in their first heat wanting to build a nest, for instance, should not be berated for this behaviour. It cannot be helped, and it is something that will provide them a great deal of comfort.

Scenting is something else that is very important, and refers to an umbrella of things. Alphas and omegas have the strongest scents, but like I said, omegas cannot control their pheromone release much out of heat. Alphas can, and betas can, to a lesser extent, though their pheromones are not as strong. Scenting is mostly associated with alphas and omegas because they can pick apart and analyze scents best, release stronger and more evocative pheromones, and are most affected by pheromones.

Everyone has scent glands - similar to wolves. Apparently a lot of our biological status is like wolves, and I can only wonder why. There are glands on the anus, behind the ears, on the neck, and on the cheeks. Yes, you can mark your territory with your pee and that can be a scent marker. No, you really should not do that, please use the washroom instead of making a mess outside, we have washrooms for a reason. An alpha or omega (to a lesser extent, beta)’s scent can linger on their partner for a while, especially if they’ve been releasing pheromones. Scent can still be detected if an alpha, for example, rubbed their partner with their palms a lot. It doesn't have to involve direct scent gland contact.

There are a lot of jokes about trusting your nose, but I think it’s true. I’ve had the most success with mates who have the most attractive scents to me, and less so with others. The scents of friends are not usually good nor bad to me, but I can distinguish them with ease. Alphas and omegas can generally tell when others are in heat/rut if they’re not on suppressants; the person will smell different than usual.

The ability of alphas being able to control their pheromones can be very beneficial to them, and they can release their pheromones essentially to send out a specific message of sorts. Betas, particularly alpha-leaning ones, can do the same, but it’s less effective and the scent is not as strong. The pheromones that an alpha releases can be a warning, a threat, to mark their territory. It can show fear. It can also be to attract a partner. In social situations, it can be seen as very rude for an alpha to release their pheromones - something very bold and pushy. But they can also be released when the alpha is excited or stressed, not just angry or aroused or confident.

Omegas can control their pheromones to a lesser extent, and they’re strongest during heat. Our pheromones are mostly for the latter purpose: to attract a partner. But, like with alphas, there is nuance to it. You can also detect an omega’s fear-scent or hostility; it’s not always a beacon for potential suitors, telling them to come running.

Scenting usually means a partner leaving their scent on the other (or, particularly in the case of beta/beta, leaving their scents on each other). It can be seen (smelled? I think I already made this joke...) as claiming the partner, but it can also be comforting for the partner to carry the scent of the other. Omegas are naturally predisposed towards carrying their mate’s scent, but not every omega is the same, nor should one expect them to be. Scenting can occur with physical contact, but some like wearing their mate’s clothing to pick up and/or hold onto their scent.

There is a primary form of marking, tied to scenting and the scent glands. The most ‘important’ scent gland on the omega is the one at the neck. Typically, this is the area where their alpha mate is most attracted to (besides the hole to be penetrated), and typically it’s the area that a trusting omega will present to their mate if they wish to solidify their bond. Betas can do the same, but like I’ve said multiple times, their scent is not as strong, nor do they have the same natural submissive tendencies that omegas oftentimes have.

What the alpha (or beta, but who cares about them) mate would do is bite the omega’s neck in the general scent gland area (because we don’t need to be accurate during sex, mind you). Breaking the skin is traditionally seen as the way to ‘mark’ an omega (or beta, but again, who cares about them). Other bite marks or hickeys may be left, depending on the alpha (or beta)’s preferences. The skin doesn’t have to be broken, though, that’s just a _traditional_ thing. The general idea is to cover the scent gland with the mate’s own scent, to ‘mark’ the other as being theirs.

Mated omegas in particular will carry their mate’s scent the best, particularly if their mate is an alpha. An alpha marking an omega sends a clear message out to others, and the omega’s pheromones tend to reflect their relationship status if and only if they’ve bonded with their mate. It says, very clearly, that they are taken, if that is what they are. If the omega doesn’t consider themself taken (for example, they’re in an open relationship), they won’t smell ‘taken’, though the scent of their mate will still linger on them if not removed.

Scent masking can also be useful, and may or may not be used in conjunction with suppressants. It can be to suppress pheromones, particularly for omegas who don’t appreciate attracting unwanted attention. Alphas do not scent mask as often, as they depend on their respective scent messages more. Betas rarely need to scent mask, even if they’re alpha/omega-leaning. Scent masking is mostly used to conceal heat/rut. Various types of soaps and fragrances can be used, both of these being the most common to mask scent.

Suppressants are mostly used by omegas, and sometimes alphas, especially if their line of work demands it. They take a bit of time before taking effect, but when they’re taken consistently, they can completely suppress and hide one’s heat/rut and pheromones. Suppressants may also serve to dull the effects of heat/rut and pheromones, but not necessarily stop the heat/rut. Heat/rut blockers are the specific term for suppressants that completely stop the heat/rut. The most common form of suppressant/blocker is a pill taken daily. With suppressants, one can completely hide their biological status from others. They won’t work as well, and may not work at all, if not taken consistently, like birth control pills.

Suppressants aren’t perfect, and can have various side effects for different individuals. Some would rather go through heat/rut than take suppressants daily, and some would rather take suppressants daily than go through heat/rut. It _is_ possible for one’s pheromones to trigger someone’s heat/rut even through their suppressants, though this is very rare and would require a very evocative scent. I only bring this up because apparently Hanzo did this to McCree. I don’t have the full details, but I’m sure McCree’s huge crush on my brother was a big factor in this happening.

 _[_ **_ZIEGLER:_ ** _I remember when this happened, Jesse was so lost. He didn’t have backup suppressants on him, and Hanzo felt bad about his... liberal release of pheromones. I’m not sure what happened after, but this was before they became mates, so one can only wonder... ]_

I remember in my youth, I picked up on a lot of entertaining alpha behaviours. You know, it’s so cute that so many of them think that releasing their pheromones in front of me will make me want to fuck them. It doesn’t always work, why do they think that works? It’s almost as bad as the ‘want to build a nest together?’ pickup line. Well, I do prefer alphas either way. Maybe I should complain less about stereotypes, seeing as my traits line up with many stereotypes... Same with Hanzo; he’s a very stereotypical and traditional alpha. Many stereotypical alphas are funny, though. They all want me to bare my neck for them, which I will, if I feel _generous_ for the night. I kind of really liked to come home wearing a mélange of alpha scents. It would make Hanzo so angry, hahaha. He’s always been so protective of me, but I can’t really judge when I would sneak out at night and get myself into all sorts of dangerous situations. What were we to do with each other?

 _[_ **_ZIEGLER:_ ** _I can only wonder how difficult it was for Genji growing up as an omega in a household of traditional values that he knew wished he was a beta, or even an alpha. After all, how could an omega possibly rule alongside their destined alpha leader? From the discrimination he received for something he could not help grew his desire to be free... and his resentment for betas. He makes jokes about it, of course, but... I know I’d be angry if I was treated poorly for being born an alpha. It just wouldn’t be fair. As if we get to decide what’s fair. ]_

Nesting is simple, and I already talked about it a bit. Omegas, particularly during PHS, may have the desire to build a nest with comfortable materials like blankets and pillows. It’s like an instinct for safety mixed with want for comfort. The nest should be a place where the omega feels safe and comfortable enough to pass their heat, or go through pregnancy and give birth if that’s what they want. Omegas may also be comforted by the scent of their mate, so articles of their clothing, their pillows/blankets, and their gifts are great additions to the nest. The nest itself can be a pile of comfortable objects arranged in a general nest-like shape, and may or may not be somewhere like a bed. The room the nest is in, if it’s indoors, is called a den. The nest can be anywhere the omega feels safe, but it can be a challenge for travelling omegas to build a nest. Omega-leaning betas and some standard betas may also have nesting behaviours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\\ [more insp!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7616161)


	6. Q&A: GENJI SHIMADA

_ [  _ **_ZIEGLER:_ ** _ I asked Genji and the other agents if they’d be willing to answer some questions for me, and they were kind enough to say yes. Because this is for my research purposes, of course. And turning Genji’s notes into an even bigger information dump. I think there’s a lot to learn here, if Genji’s willing to share what he’s written. He’s been very thorough, and brought up things that I don’t really think about myself. Being an alpha who has not been mistreated for it, I cannot personally relate to Genji’s experiences as a poorly treated omega. So here’s a compilation with more personal thoughts from Genji and the others. ] _

**MERCY:** **_Tell me about yourself._ **

**GENJI:** I already wrote about myself, Dr. Ziegler. You know too much... But I’ll indulge you, just because you’re ‘researching’. I’m an omega and I don’t really care about my gender. I’m not eager to tell others my birth gender; it’s none of their business. Not that it matters, because becoming a cyborg makes it so nobody questions who I am. Thanks for giving me the different types of genitalia, by the way. Gabe and I have a lot of fun with it.

**MERCY:** **_Oh, no problem at all. So Gabriel Reyes is your mate? Tell me about him._ **

**GENJI:** Yes, Gabe’s my mate, and I love him very much! He’s an alpha. Our cycles match up because we’ve been together for a while, so we go through heat/rut together every three and a half months or so. It’s... nice. We sleep together in his room, and I keep my nest in my own room for my heat and PHS. I check on it weekly, and we sleep in there every week or two. It keeps the place feeling comfortable and safe, like home.

**MERCY:** **_How’s it like being in heat with him?_ **

**GENJI:** What, you mean besides the sex? [laughter] We have sex regularly already, but at least twice a day when I’m in heat and he’s in rut. More if either one of us feels like it. My heat lasts about five solid days, though I like getting plenty of rest so I’m not as sexually demanding as other omegas can be during their heat. He usually stays up and wakes a bit earlier than me, but it’s not a big deal. He’s really sweet, he makes me breakfast and lets me eat it in our den. He doesn’t let me leave the den when I’m in heat; he’ll bring me everything I need. Until I want to shower, of course. It’s funny how everyone finds it weird I need to shower... I like being clean, you know. But... it’s nice. Being in heat with Gabe as my mate. He takes good care of me, and I really appreciate it. It’s a really nice bonding period for us, because there’s a lot of time to lounge around and chat and watch videos together, when we’re not having sex.

**MERCY:** **_That does sound really cute! I’m glad he treats you well. How was it like growing up with Hanzo, what with him being an alpha?_ **

**GENJI:** Don’t get me started. Okay, I guess that was the idea of asking me the question in the first place, though. Like I wrote in the notebook, he’s always been very protective of me. I think that’s partially alpha instinct, partially because I’m his younger sibling, and partially because it’s in his own nature to be that way. Don’t look at me like that. I know I make fun of alphas all the time, but I never really minded that from Hanzo. He’s my older brother! It’s kind of expected of him. And besides, I didn’t make it  _ easy _ on him. Nothing I did made it easier on him. The sneaking out, fucking strangers, coming home smelling like them... Yeah, he worried about me a lot, and got mad at me pretty often. Actually, sometimes we’d spar, and I’d inevitably end up smelling kind of like him. We release a bunch of pheromones when we’re sparring, you know. Well, any of us alpha/omegas; I’ve sparred with the Overwatch agents plenty of times. Mostly the alphas, for biological reason, release a lot of pheromones. Anyway, after Hanzo and I would spar, I’d go out at night and the other alphas would stay away. Oh, it was  _ so _ funny. He has a very strong and bold alpha scent, so I think the others were too scared to approach me. I mean, even though we smell kind of similar because of our relation, strangers can’t always tell, especially if they’re a beta. I guess there was no way they could ensure I wasn’t some kind of honeypot to lure them in, and some of them would be wary around me if they didn’t know me already.

**MERCY:** **_That’s... certainly something. Can you tell me about your alpha preference?_ **

**GENJI:** I just prefer alpha partners. They’re more attractive to me, but I’ve had sex with betas, particularly alpha-leaning betas if they’re dominant enough for my tastes. I don’t have to be submissive in bed, but it’s what I have more fun with. Gabe and I switch roles if we feel like it, because it mixes things up. I can’t really explain my alpha preference; it’s like explaining my pansexuality. It’s just my preference - nothing against betas.

**MERCY:** **_Why not mate with an omega?_ **

**GENJI:** They’re not my type. I don’t think I’ve ever been compatible with another omega. I think it might be a biological thing... but I’m not sure myself, especially because alphas can be mated with other alphas. Oh, I have met a few omegas interested in myself, but nothing ever came out of it. I’d think that with their infatuation, maybe I’d have heard of more omega/omega relationships, but... it does not seem that way.

**MERCY:** **_Thank you for answering all my questions. Do you have any parting comments?_ **

**GENJI:** Can you believe Hana’s an alpha?! Of course you can, you’re a doctor, but  _ I _ was surprised.


	7. Q&A: HANZO SHIMADA

**MERCY:** **_Tell me about yourself._ **

**HANZO:** I’m an alpha. I’m bisexual.

 **MERCY:** **_Thank you, Hanzo. That was very... informative. Tell me about your rut._ **

**HANZO:** My cycle matches with Jesse’s. I assume because we have become a mated pair. It’s about four and a half to five months, so it is rather intense when it comes. He and I spend about a week in his den and I... take care of him during that time. I insist on doing things for him, because his heat is _very_ strong and I can control my rut better than him with his heat.

 **MERCY:** **_Is it difficult?_ **

**HANZO:** No, not at all. We’ve worked out a routine of sorts, like Genji and Reyes. When Jesse’s PHS starts, I am much softer with him than usual. I’ll spend more time with him in our den, helping him vacuum and clean up and stocking the drawer with snacks and drinks for when I’m out. I will admit, I spoil him some... I purchase many gifts for him during his PHS for his nesting period of PHS and heat. I’ll leave him some of my clothes, and sleep with him in there if he will have me. There are nights during his PHS when he prefers to be alone, and of course I am able to respect this. He is much pickier about company in his den, even when that potential company is his mate. It is an unusual omega trait, rather rare, but it is one of his. It allows me to provide with him more clothes in the morning that bear my scent, which is actually rather convenient. I will spend as much time as possible with him during his heat and my rut, though. He is much more desperate for my company then, and I do not mind this either.

 **MERCY:** **_How is Jesse like, as a mate and as an omega?_ **

**HANZO:** Jesse is actually a rather unusual omega. He carries himself more like a beta, which is to say, not very submissive nor dominant. He fits more into the ‘relaxed beta’ stereotype than that of the omega. I assumed he was a beta when I first met him, and did not find out otherwise until I triggered his heat with my pheromones. I certainly did not intend to do so; I did not realize it was a possibility. It was my mistake for assuming his biological status, though, and no fault of his for not telling me.

Most omegas prefer the constant company of their mate during PHS, as I have said, it is unusual for him not to at times. I am not entirely sure how it works for him; sometimes he will call me during the night to join him in his sleep. He is always very guilty about asking me to leave him alone for even a day or night, but I understand perfectly. Beyond this being a quirk of his nature and instincts, time alone can be valuable for recharging mentally. I would not want to intrude on him during such times, but I am happy to return to my mate when he needs me.

His personality is not that of a stereotypical omega, but I do not mind this. He is who he is, and I rather like who he is. I admire how he is able to hide his biological status, and I believe he does this intentionally. At least somewhat. It is not easy being an omega, and I cannot fault him for concealing it. He carries himself like a beta and I believe it is through this that he finds it easier to fit in. I am glad that he has Genji, at least; there are very few omega Overwatch agents. A few are omega-leaning betas, I have been told, but it is not the same.

 **MERCY:** **_Ah, Genji. You know he mentioned, more than once, how you used to be very protective of him._ **

**HANZO:** Protective? Of course I was protective! He gave me no other option. As an omega, he was treated as something precious, you know. And in some ways, he was. Our family... they’re very traditional. They did not think that an omega could rule alongside myself, an alpha. They did not treat him well, but they knew he could still be an asset. They wanted to marry him off to an alpha of another family, I believe. Something to cement ties between them and our Clan. He would have to be a virgin. Genji was only fourteen. I will not go into details. He was not happy about the arrangement. His open defiance of the clan’s elders did not make them happy, either.

It got worse when he’d sneak out into the city to have sex with random alphas in clubs and love hotels. I’ve lost track of the number of times I had to hunt him down after he would not respond to my texts and calls. He caused a lot of problems, and I was often worried because of him. What if somebody _kidnapped_ him? What would I do, then? And yet, he resented me greatly for trying to stop him from sneaking out. He needed the freedom. It was hard for me to deny him, but I would still have to fetch him and bring him home. He wouldn’t _listen_. I thought it was better to have him alive, albeit hateful of me, than to have him dead in the city because he roamed out too far. I know, I was more worried than I should’ve been. But he was so reckless. I couldn’t help it.

 **MERCY:** **_You must’ve gotten very good at finding him, even if he didn’t reply to you. How did you do it?_ **

**HANZO:** He liked to tweet a lot, and still does. A lot of his tweets were geotagged. That made it easier. And as for my arrival at a location... I got very, very good at picking out his scent from a sea of others. No more details about our past.

 **MERCY:** **_That’s fine; I don’t want to prod. Would you ever consider mating with an alpha, if you didn’t have a mate?_ **

**HANZO:** I suppose so, though I know alphas do not often mate with each other. I would have to find an alpha willing to submit to me, as I would not be submissive for them. I will say that much. Reyes has propositioned me, though I have yet to sleep with him. He and Genji are in an open relationship, and though I know Jesse would not mind if I slept with Reyes, I haven’t done it. I think Jesse might find it kind of hot, to be honest. Maybe I’ll try it sometime and I will get back to your question. Unless you were asking for yourself - you are an alpha, correct? Ah, judging by the look on your face, I will assume you were not. Do not laugh at me. I know you are an alpha as well, though I am aware you have a mate.

 **MERCY:** **_It’s fine, it’s fine, you were joking. It’s hard to tell when you do that. He would find that extremely hot, and we both know that. Anyway, do you have any parting comments to add?_ **

**HANZO:** I cannot believe Reyes would ask me for casual sex. I’m impressed by his forwardness, and I feel Genji might have put him up to it.


	8. Q&A: JESSE MCCREE

**MERCY:** **_Hello, Jesse! I interviewed your mate, so of course I’d have to talk to you, too. Tell me about yourself._ **

**MCCREE:** Well, you already know I’m an omega. Even though I don’t act like one. I’ve always had a decent length heat cycle of about four and a half months, and I’ve yet to find a brand of suppressants that fully agrees with me. The side effects have always been real annoying, which is why I let myself go into heat once a year. It’s this whole medical thing. Yeah, the annual heat sucks, but it was better than having multiple intense heats a year with my really long PHS. I’m glad I have Hanzo now, ‘cause now I don’t need to take suppressants unless we’re plannin’ to be on a really long mission for some reason. His rut cycle was actually a bit longer than my heat cycle at about five months long. But it was shorter and he had really good control over it, unlike myself and my heat. It ain’t fair. Our cycles are nice and lined up now, though. Like he probably already told you, it’s five months and three quarters long, about a week long. Very intense.

 **MERCY:** **_You’ve had more problems with your heat than most other omegas. Can you tell me about that?_ **

**MCCREE:** I sure as hell don’t know _why._ Maybe it’s a hereditary thing? Maybe it’s just medical issues with myself. Spec it could be my ma; she was an omega... But, shoot, I can’t tell you for sure. But yeah, I have had more problems over my whole damn life. Heat’s never been a good subject for me, y’know. I’ve had to deal with uneven cycles, really intense heats, long PHS with annoying symptoms, the whole goddamn _bag_ of ‘weird heat shit’.

Oh, and don’t get me started on those times when my heat started at the worst time. Like when I was with Hanzo on that one mission, and... he smelled really good, okay? I couldn’t help it. I mean, I literally couldn’t help it. My suppressants aren’t the strongest; the really strong heat blockers have the worst side effects for me and I don’t take to ‘em well. So I just take standard suppressants and cross my fingers, hopin’ for the best. Thing is, there was no PHS warning that time with Hanzo and his stupid really good-smelling pheromones. It was like flickin’ a light switch inside of me, and bam: heat. Didn’t even know it was possible for that kinda thing to happen, but to quote Ms. Zaryanova: _That’s the power of attraction._ Heh.

 **MERCY:** **_I was told you had a crush on Hanzo. Is that true?_ **

**MCCREE:** Sure did. I can’t keep a damn secret, apparently. My pheromones would do their thing whenever he walked into the room because he’d get me all excited and, yeah, sometimes aroused. Okay, a lot of the time aroused. He’s a gorgeous man, can’t blame me for getting at least a little turned on in his presence. And god help me if he released his pheromones when I was in the same room. It drove me up the wall. Still does these days, if I’m gonna be honest. I just can’t resist the scent of someone I want.

 **MERCY:** **_How did you two get together?_ **

**MCCREE:** Aw, I’m so glad to have Hanzo as my mate, Angie. That time he triggered my heat was like a turning point in our relationship. I was pining for him for a long time before that. He told me that he was interested in me, too, but he’s more into omegas and he thought I was a beta so he didn’t make a point outta pursuing anything with me until that fateful heat. [laughter]

Well, we were on a mission, so we couldn’t do much. No nest, none of that cute romantic shit. Good thing it happened during the tail end of the mission; he’d already wrapped things up by the time he found me again in my... situation. He took care of me, right then and there. Risky but... won’t lie, it was hot as fuckin’ hell.

There were a few days where I wasn’t sure what to do or think of what happened. He was givin’ me gifts and tryin’ to talk to me a bit more. I didn’t realize he was courtin’ me good and proper, he was kinda shy about it, maybe because he fucked me before courting me. And you know Hanzo, he’s such a traditional alpha. Genji actually had to tell me about Hanzo courting me before I got the message. I’d already made my reciprocation clear, so I wasn’t sure what more he wanted. I ended up inviting him to my den, and he declined at first. How polite of him, don’t you think? But I insisted, told him I really did want him as a mate, and he joined me. It’s been real good ever since, and now my natural heat cycle lines up with his rut. It all works out.

 **MERCY:** **_How is your heat like?_ **

**MCCREE:** Besides all the goddamn problems, it ain’t the worst. It sure as fuck ain’t easy, but havin’ a mate makes it better. The long cycle means it’s a pretty long and intense heat, more so than the average omega’s.

Hey, I actually got another funny story about Hanzo. The pheromones thing on that mission wasn’t the only time he triggered my heat early. Y’know, the same can happen with an omega who feels safe and secure - the nesting helps. ‘Cause, obviously, there ain’t threats of dyin’ or whatever, which means it’s okay for the omega to go into heat. This shit can fuck with cycles, but rarely makes the heat come more than a month early.

It was about a month early for me, after Hanzo and I became mates. I’ve never had a long-term mate before, so it was all kinda new to me. I mean, I know the alpha/omega drill, I’ve just never lived that life. I was workin’ on my nest pretty often, and Hanzo gave me all these gifts and food and water and took real good care of me, scenting me. We didn’t even sleep together all that much in the biblical sense and otherwise; I was so focused on makin’ my nest perfect.

A few months after the first heat he triggered early, my heat came early again. I mean, I wasn’t too upset about it. Minimal PHS is always great, but an early heat is stronger than the regular kind. Good thing Hanzo was there. I guess I just felt so safe and comfortable and secure with him. And he treated me well, treats me amazing every heat. He’s been a fantastic mate and alpha.

 **MERCY:** **_How is your PHS?_ **

**MCCREE:** ‘Cause of the longer heat cycle, my PHS lasts longer, too. Maybe about two weeks and a half before my heat, but it can vary. I spend a lot of time in my nest during PHS, and I get the worst mood swings. I can get real prickly and snippy, and I really don’t mean to. Everyone’s pretty nice about it - probably because I get the worst PHS and heats so it’s a sympathy thing... Did I mention the cravings? Holy cow. Don’t get me started. Hanzo provides, of course he does. It’s usually manageable stuff like chocolate, cake, ice cream, and almonds. I love almonds. Fareeha does too, and we share our almond stash. Once, Hanzo cooked me a steak ‘cause I felt like havin’ steak during PHS. He had shit to do that day, but he paused it all to cook me a goddamn steak. I could not ask for better treatment from anyone, ever. I keep talkin’ about him, but I can’t help it. I love him so much.

 **MERCY:** **_I know, Jesse. Don’t feel bad about talking about your relationship, especially because it’s relevant to my questions. But I should be wrapping up the interview; do you have any parting remarks?_ **

**MCCREE:** Don’t mark an omega or beta without permission, damn it. I mean _proper_ marking - biting the scent gland on their neck real hard. If you don’t mean to commit or if they don’t mean to commit, then it’s just gonna make things weird for y’all. Wait, before you go, Angie, mind if I ask a question?

 **MERCY:** **_You are free to do so._ **

**MCCREE:** How’s it like bein’ with Fareeha? You’re an alpha, and she’s a beta. Common pairing, I suppose, but it ain’t one I know much about bein’ an omega.

 **MERCY:** **_Oh! Well, I love her the way you love Hanzo, you know. She’s not omega/alpha-leaning; she’s a ‘standard’ beta. I am on rut suppressants, and I am fortunate that I do not have terrible side effects, so I can take them without breaks as you used to. I understand that it was troublesome that you could not do the same with your suppressants. If I were to stop taking mine, I would have to go through a_ ** **very** **_intense rut lasting 10-12 days. I would definitely need to take the time off work for it. Having Fareeha with me would help. We do sleep together often enough, though I have never had my rut come while taking suppressants. Then again, I do not experience the same medical limitations that you do, and I maintain a very consistent schedule for taking my suppressants every evening. Our respective biological statuses don’t really interfere with our relationship. I am happy to have her as my mate. We might have children one day, who knows? The idea is a bit daunting, but... it does make me happy._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\\ maybe i'll do other characters but for now i think this is a good start


End file.
